11. Nauczyciele vs. Wagarowicze
Chris: Ostatnio w Szkole Totalnej Porażki... Tradycyjnie już jak, co 5 odcinek odbyła się wycieczka! Tym razem pojechaliśmy na basen! Nasi zawodnicy mieli za zadanie najpierw skoczyć do wody z 20 metrów, a potem przepłynąć 200 metrów stylem dowolnym! Alexander "niby się poslizgnął", wpadł na Justina, który prawie się utopił! Do ratowania życia rzuciła się Katie, a za nią Sadie! Na dramatycznej ceremonii o dziwo odpadł Justin jego dobra i Alexander! Dziś czeka ich również ciekawe zadanie! Żeby wiedzieć, o co chodzi musicie obejrzeć nowy odcinek Szkoły... Totalnej!... PORAŻKI!!! (odgrywa się muzyka tytułowa) Chris: Do naszego programu wróci niedługo jedna osoba, ale nie będzie brała udziału o wygraną! Będzie to juz dziś, ale dopiero po waszym zadaniu! Dzisiaj Susły zamienią się w nauczycieli, a Okonie w wagarowiczów! Heather: Mamy biegać?! Wybij to sobie z głowy! Chris: Gra bedzie polegac na schowaniu się i nie daciu się złapać! Oczywiście to muszą zrobić Okonie! Susły będą tak długo szukać, aż znajdą wszystkich! Od teraz macie 10 minut, aby się chować! Tu jest baza, jakby co! (Katie i Sadie schowały się za drzwiami) Chris: Zadanie juz dawno się zaczęło! Katie: Wiemy... Sadie: ...dlatego się tu chowamy! Chris: Widać połowę twojego tyłka, Sadie! Sadie: (ucieka) Aaaa..... Trzeba znaleźć kryjówkę! Katie: Może za kwiatkiem! (Katie i Sadie idą tyłem, a z drugiej strony, również tyłem idzie Margaret! Nagle sie stykają!) Margaret: O matko! Chcecie, żeby moja peruka od... To znaczy! Przestraszyłyście mnie! Katie: Haha! Złapałyśmy Cię! Chris: I tym samym Margaret złapała dwie osoby naraz! Heather: Co wy wyprawiacie?! Chris: 2 punkty dla Susłów! Heather: O matko! Izzy: Wracaj tu, Beth! (Nagle Beth ostro hamuje, a Izzy wpada na nią) Izzy: Mam Cię! Chris: 3 punkty! (Harold goni Julie) Harold: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Jak ktoś otyły może tak szybko biegać?! Julie: CO?! Nie możesz mnie dogonić?! Harold: Pożałujesz tego! Julie: Za późno! Jestem przy bazie! Chris: 1 punkt dla Okonii! Katerine: Auu... Coś mi strzeliło w kolanie! Leshawna: Wybacz, ale muszę Cię złapać! Katerine: Nic nie szkodzi! Pomożesz mi dojść do pielęgniarki? Leshawna: Zawszę ci pomogę! Chris: Punkty Susłów cały czas rosną! (Trent dobiega do bazy) Chris: 2 dla Okonii! 4 dla Susłów! (Duncan łapie na lasso Cody'ego, Heather i Gwen) Chris: Wow! 7 do 2! Susły została jedna osoba u Okonii! Natalie: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Nie mogłam się poddać! Chris: Minęło juz 8 godzin! Gdzie ona jest?! Izzy: Explosivo już nie może! (przewraca się) Chris: Przykro mi, Izzy! Explosivo: (szepcze) Explosivo... Chris: Lekarza! Explosivo: Nic mi nie jest! Chce spać! (Margaret, Pauline i DJ zasnęli) Leshawna: Mam tego dość! Duncan: Idę stąd! Courtney: To nie ma sensu! Harold: (krzyczy) Wracaj tu! Duncan: Do kogo krzyczysz, idioto! Harold: Do Natalie! Tam jest! Wszyscy: CO?! ŁAPAĆ JĄ!!! (Pokazują w zwolnionym tempie Natalie biegnącą do bazy, a za nią drużynę Susłów z Haroldem na czele! Nagle, Margaret potyka się i wpada na Natalie!) Chris: Dzięki... Ekhem... "Zręczności" Margaret, drużyna Courtney wygrywa dzisiejsze zadanie! Okonie, schodzicie na dno! Macie zagłosować na ofiarę! Natalie za poswięcenie zdobywa dziś nietykalność! W pokoju zwierzeń: Trent: Rozdzielenie tych dziewczyn będzie doskonałe! Sadie! Heather: To jest żenada! Dlaczego one nie mogą zrozumieć to, co ktoś im mówi! Gwen: Ten róż mnie dobija! Katie i Sadie: Ja zagłosuję na ciebie!|| A ja na ciebie! Katerine: "Schować się za kwiatkiem"! To był mały kwiatek doniczkowy! Julie: Mogliśmy wygrać, a ona nie dobiegła! Heather: Muszę jak najszybciej zerwać ten sojusz! No dobra, Julie jeszcze się przyda! Wieczorem: Chris: Po pierwsze! Julie, zostajesz zagrożona na najbliższe 5 odcinków! Julie: Dlaczego?! Chris: Nie wolno głosować na osobę, która zdobyła nietykalność! Julie: No po prostu świetnie! Chris: Po drugie! 5-tki dostają dzisiaj... Natalie, Cody, Trent, Beth, Gwen, Julie, Katerine, Heather... Panie! Wasza drużyna zadecydowała, że szansę na wygraną straci... Sadie! Katie, jesteś bezpieczna! Katie: Nie możesz nas rozstać! Chris: Przykro mi! Sadie: Katie! Nie możesz się poddać! Nie możesz też za mną płakać! No dobra... Płaczemy! (beczą) Chris: Z Sadie się pożegnaliśmy, ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Wrócimy po krótkiej przerwie! (Po przerwie) Chris: Witajcie! A więc, po trzecie! Nasi uczniowie zebrani w jedno grono powiedzą, kto z byłych uczestników ma wrócić do programu, ale nie brać udziału w zadaniach! Leshawna: Że niby, co proszę?! Chris: Tak! Kto zacznie? Katerine: Fajnie by było, gdyby Alexander wrócił! Chris: 1 punkt na Alexandra! Julie: CO?! Nie chcę tu Alexandra! Chris: 2 punkt! Natalie: Przestań mówić imię Alexander! Uupsss... Courtney: Ja chcę Bridgette! Muszę z nią porozmawiać o pewnych sprawach! Wszyscy: CO?! Wolisz Bridgette! A nie Alexandra?! Chris: A więc wszyscy zagłosowali na Bridgette i Alexandra?! W związku z tym, że Alexander jest na "A" to on wróci do programu! Wszyscy: O NIE!!! Alexander: Miło mi was znowu widzieć! Jak wiecie wtedy to był wypadek, ale gdybym mógł, to bym uratował 5 osób naraz! Chris: To wy go sobie słuchajcie, a ja stąd idę! Heather: (w pokoju zwierzeń) To będzie trudne przeżycie! Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości